Night on the Town
by zabchan
Summary: Sokka's Bachelor party the night before he marries Suki. Sokka and Zuko give Aang brotherly advice on the fine art of "Girlbending". Sexual Implications and alcohol use included. Implied parings: Kataang, Maiko, SukixSokka. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Written to amuse CAPSLOCK:KATAANG and myself.

Aang is 17, the rest of them aged accordingly. Just so that no one cries "PEDO!".

Ideas:

change it to zuko's bachelor party, cause I want them to be in the fire nation and why would sokka or suki want a wedding there?

i have a lemony second half in the works, but will probably post it somewhere more friendly to M rated fanfics.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Nickolodean (i think?) and to Mike&Bryan. Kujin is mine. the random bouncer & bouncy breast are mine...wait that didn't come out right...long and the short of it, the GAang are not mine.

sadly.

FIC START

"Gentlemen. I may have discovered, hidden away in the depths of a 'secret' ancient bookshop; the secrets of happiness for men on earth." Sokka announced dramatically, flourishing an ancient yellowing scroll from behind his back.

The male half of the Avatar team were clustered around a dimly lit table in the corner of what looked like a popular fire nation bar. Aang couldn't quite pin down what exactly made this particular place so popular. Maybe it was the weirdly named mixed drinks, like "Hot n' wet" or "Ugly Spice". Maybe it was the oil-filled burning trough that ran around the room and in between tables, mimicking the firelord's throne room. But most likely, it was the insanely curvy waitresses dressed in provocative versions of the firenation army uniform.

Aang gulped as a pair of armored breasts bobbed in front of his nose. "Refill, cutie?"

Yup, Aang decided as the pair (and the girl they were attached to) bounced away, defiantly NOT the mixed drinks.

Zuko and his guard, Kujin, had insisted that this be only the first stop of what they promised to be the best and last night of freedom of Sokka's life. Kujin had been the son of a favorite general of Iroh's, back during the war, and had only recently transferred to the palace guard. One day his attention to detail and rough street wisdom would earn him a captianship, but for now, he seemed to enjoyed being able to show the new fire lord and his friends the best (or worst, depending on how you look at it,) spots in town.

Zuko and Aang leaned forward mesmerized. Kujin sipped his drink leisurely, as if he'd seen it all before. "Are you sure this isn't some kind of martial art scroll?" Aang asked tentatively. "Some of these positions look really complic-whoa."

Zuko's eyes lit up dangerously as he examined the woodblock illustrations. "Mai and I haven't had a chance to try that one." He opened the scroll further. "I'm going to have to borrow this for MY wedding night…."

"Ahh no you don't." Sokka said, snatching it out of their hands. "this is gonna be my secret to a long and…heh heh HAPPY marriage to Suki."

"She looks like the kind of girl who could pull some of that stuff off" Kujin the palace guard muttered, pensively. He was rewarded with a clout to the head by Sokka.

"You! How could you accuse my dear sweet Suki," he pretended not to hear the anonymous snigger, "of being wise in the ways of such things! This is why," he smugged, "she is lucky to have a guy like me to show her."

"I always thought…" Aang was twisting his hands together nervously, "that you just started kissing, then did whatever felt good from there…."

Zuko placed a brotherly hand on Aang's shoulder, patting it. Aang grimaced slightly. A drunker Zuko was more like a sober Sokka, he was started to believe, and while the teasing, brotherly advice and tendency for the over-dramatic was fine on Sokka, on Zuko it seemed horribly, horribly out of place.

"Avatar, avatar. Obviously you still have much to learn. Girls won't be able to stand for a man who doesn't have a clear plan in bed. He's got to know…before he _knows…_you know?" Aang stared blankly up at him. Maybe another swallow of this stuff couldn't hurt. He thought. If it means Zuko won't sound quite as weird after I do…he took another generous gulp, pulling a face at the aftertaste.

"Like I was saying AvAtar," he slurred, just a hint, "You've got to be collected, cool, directing the flow." Zuko's hand wove through the air. "es like…bending. Almost. Girrrlbending." Zuko nodded solemnly; as if even to his own ears, his advice was the wisest he'd ever heard.

Sokka chuckled and wiped his mouth before chiming in. "It's my sister you like right? Don't look like that, it's soooo obvious." Aang sank in his seat. He was sure he had to be red up to his ears now. "Personally, I outta shake your hand. She's always so wound up about everythin'" Sokka made a whirling gesture with his finger, "A good lay outta be good for her. Loosen her up a bit."

Suddenly Sokka shot a murderous glance at the rest of the men seated at the table. "None o' you bastards though. Don't trust a single one of you to be as good as she deserves. But the AVATAR!" he shook his head and lunged for Aang for a comradely hug. "I could tell EVERYBODY about having THE AVATAR banging my SISTER! HA! It's good for the family reputashion..ya know? Best water bender in generations…"

He stuck one hand out in front of Aang's face, palm open. "And the Avatar!" he brought the other hand to smack the first loudly, making Aang jump three feet into the air and nearly upset the table. "What a match! Can't get much better than that!"

"Although…" he paused thinking hard, "I did have that epic romance with the moon. Not to many people can say they groped the moon spirit! And kissed her. With tongue!" Sokka slapped the table. "Just goes to show that charisma runs in the family! We got that look the Gods adore!" he posed heroically.

"But Sokka," Aang protested weakly. His brain suddenly didn't run as fast. "I'm not a God…"

Sokka ignored him. "Besides! You're the last airbender! Thanks to that jerkbender's family…" ("Hey! I'm not like that anymore!") "You.are.the.LAST.AIRBENDER! In the whole world! You need to start repopulating those temples! Gotta have all four nations to have balance, right? My friends…" Sokka paused for what he thought was dramatic effect, "Aang's sex life could save the world…."

"That's right!" Zuko suddenly jumped up from his chair, knocking it over. "We need ALL four nations! How am I supposed to be working on a world in balance if there's no air nomads!" he pointed an accusatory finger, "you MUST conceive with this water peasant to reclaim the Air temples! It is my Imperial Order! You MUST have sex with this man's sister!"

Aang's horror was hard to define. Either his brain had broken with Zuko _ordering _him to have sex with Katara, or before that when it had been Sokka's idea to begin with!

Aang realized he had taken another drink of his Mala Tai without thinking. He looked over at Sokka and Zuko. They were chugging the last of their glasses. Aang discreetly­­ poured his onto the potted plant beside their table. Obviously this was some kind of cactus juice, and therefore, making everyone act crazy. Except for him. Had he acted crazy tonight? He couldn't seem to remember.

"But maybe pairing him with another bender is a bad idea..." Zuko's guard, Kujin, was musing, as he too nursed his rice wine. "What if all they conceive are water benders? Wouldn't the better probability lie with a family with no benders in their linage?"

"Bah! Bending isn't completely about genetics man! It's about…about…" Sokka paused, fishing for the elusive phrase. He took a swing of the fire-gut brew and seemed to find the word swimming in the bottom of his mug. "Spirit! Heart! Being close to the source! Being 'spiritually attuned'." He demonstrated his interpretation of spiritual attunement with wavy arms and 'spooky' noises.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for such a philosopher, Tribesman!" Zuko snorted, having picked up his chair and resumed a hunch over his mug.

"There's a lot you don't know about me!" Sokka puffed up his chest. "I'm full of whatchacallit, hidden depths!"

Aang decided he really didn't want to call attention back to himself by mentioning he'd heard the same (albeit more eloquent) explanation from Katara to a gaggle of fire nation girls. He opted for trying to nibble a pretzel as quietly as possible.

"If it's not about breeding, then how do you explain the fact firebending been powerful in my family ever since the world began! You want to tell me Azula was 'spiritual'?"

"Well lessie, generation after generation of hot tempered, arrogant destructive warmongers with repressed childhood trauma? Sounds like the spirit of fire to me!"

"How dare you insult..!"

"Guys!"

Aang was relieved when the two immediately pulled their punches, but his face froze like a deer in lamplight when he realized he now had their full attention.

"Err, you shouldn't fight! After all, Mai would skin us all if she found Zuko in a mangled heap, right? And I'm sure Suki would want Sokka back in one piece for her wedding too…"

"You implying I can't take this guy on?"

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other in surprise after they spoke in unison. Then, with the biggest (and scariest) alcohol-induced grins on their faces, they laughed uproariously, slapping each other on the back.

"Ah, forget about it! I'm sure you had one or two decent guys among the bastards! I mean, look at your Uncle!"

"Don't assume Lord Iroh's not a bastard yet…I hear Azulon passed on his way with women to his sons….and we have some world famous courtesans at the capital if you know what I…" Kujin trailed off.

"What?" Aang asked innocently, and instantly regretted it.

Aang skin crawled when he realized the three older men were looking at him with shared maniacal intentions in their eyes.

"It would be…educational." Zuko mused

"Give him…practice." Sokka noted.

"And I know just the place…" Kujin added.

"Guys…." The drink was making his thoughts slow…but he could feel his instincts rising to take over. They pulled the fire alarm in his head. Unfortunately, by then it was too late.

--

The man at the door stared suspiciously at the two grinning young men and two silent ones. One was clearly a guard at the palace, and a regular he recognized. But the water-tribesman and the hooded figure were another matter. Not helping that matter was the 17-year old boy they had bound and gagged and thrown over one shoulder. They reeked of ale too.

"What's with the guy all tied up? You aint trying to dump some poor virgin into this house of sin against his will are ya? And why are you in that hood? You got something to hide?"

The guard, Kujin, if he remembered, shook his head.

"Oh no, wouldn't dream of anything like that. This guy here, he's just into that sort of thing. Wanted to make sure he was tied up so he wouldn't go crazy after seeing such fine woman flesh. And as for my friend here," Kujin motioned backward, "He's just got this nasty scar he doesn't want to horrify the ladies with." Kujin stepped forward and muttered low, brushing a full moneybag past the doorman's hand. "I'm sure we'd appreciate it if you let him be considerate."

The man smirked. Now THIS was the language he was used to speaking. He discreetly pocketed the pouch.

"Suit yourself. Go right ahead."

As they entered, the doorman caught a glimpse of the kid they had slung over a shoulder. He was giving a look that said Oh-Dear-Spirits-What-Are-They-Gonna-Do-To-Me and wearing a funny hat. The doorman shook his head. The things people were into these days.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: we actually get some xxx action.

Aang is with the courtesan now, they've probably already done some stuff like oral and petting, stuff to be written later. She's 'teaching' him how to be a good lover. At least, as much as you can learn in a single night. The topic of conversation turns to fantasies and kinky things like bondage.

I intend to edit this so that it matches up better with the previous chapter…so in reality, this should be more like a chapter 3, with chapter 2 as yet unwritten. shrug oh well.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Nickolodean (i think?) and to Mike&Bryan. Kujin is mine. the random bouncer & bouncy breasts are mine...wait that didn't come out right...long and the short of it, the GAang are not mine.

Actual writing START

"Haven't you ever thought like that? Something that seemed so deliciously taboo you couldn't stand it?"

In Aang's head thinking anything about being naked with katara seemed deliciously taboo, but a sudden thought arose in his mind like a surprise punch to the head.

"I…I once thought about…maybe, in the air?" she was staring at him again, in That Way, as if she was inspecting a new horse & cart for looks, strength, and above all, stamina. He stammered on, mostly to fill the silence. "I have this kind of glider…and..I thought it might be…fun…."

"Very nice." She said, approvingly. She said it in that husky purr she had used on him before. She was walking toward him now, the blue and white fur robe slipping sensually off her dark shoulders. "Do go on."

"I don't…I don't really have any more to it than that…" He muttered, hardly aware of what he was saying in the fog her breasts were creating in his mind. She climbed onto his lap and pressed her breasts around his face. Aang groaned.

"Oh really? Are you sure you don't have any more to the picture then that? I've seen you on that glider, once, when you flew into the capital. I imagine you're so good on that thing you could fly upside down on it without a second thought,"

She pulled his head from her cleavage and made a little half smile at his glazed expression. She ran gentle hands along his jawline.

"Even while….distracted…I'd bet."

"Distracted…" The Avatar mumbled, watching her mouth.

"So…how would it be? Would you take her for an innocent enough joyride? Then suddenly a rogue wind tosses you around. She gets scared and clings," She demonstrated, pressing tightly against him and grinding her hips against the sheet he'd wrapped around his waist, "Lightly against you. Your eyes meet…your legs entwine…" Another grind against his rapidly growing arousal. "And suddenly you're flat on your back in a passionate embrace."

At that, she had him pushed back amoung the pillows and somehow got the sheet onto the floor in a lonely puddle. She licked her lips, her eyes narrow and full of fire. With her cinnamon skin and long dark hair, it wasn't hard to imagine Katara there, kissing his ears and neck.

Amaya continued her embelleshment of Aang's fantasy, using her lips against his skin to punctuate the telling.

"She'd trust you completely, utterly. She'd be drunk with the wind in her hair and the sexy beast below her. Drunk on the way your hands would caress her…" Amaya placed Aang's hands on her hips, guiding him to give her pleasure. Aang's hands were apparently more intellegent than he was, learning fast the places she wanted him to touch.

"Ahhh, that's so…mmmm…niiiice." She moaned and gave a shiver. He was gently kneading her breasts, grazing the dark nipples with a thumb each. They were so firm, so soft, so…he weighed them in his palms…bouncy.

She was sitting up now, straining into his hands. Her fine round ass rubbed against his member torturously.

"Ahh, yes. She's going to love this…"Amaya moaned. "She'll be nice and slick for you, ready to take you."

Amaya positioned herself over Aang, grabbing him to align them just right. Aang's hands slid down to her hips, grabbing them frantically when he felt her wet heat slide over his head. She 'tsk'd at him.

"No,no,no, this position is about her control. You've got to worry about that glider, remember?" She winked at him and slid another inch downwards. Aang moaned and tried to buck his hips further into her. Amaya laughed huskily. "So eager! Well…I'm sure your lady love wouldn't be nearly as cruel as I'm being." She took him all in at once. Aang gasped sharply.

"Ahh! Wonderful! Ah, ah, ah…please…please.." Aang didn't know what he was asking for, all he knew was that he needed it needed it now.

"I do so love a man who knows how to beg." Ayame whispered, bouncing up and down on his dick. "Beg for me."

"Please…ahh! Ahh! Please…" He was rising to meet her, trying to make her move faster, trying to slam her hips harder into him with his hands. The friction, the delicious friction, ahh it was so close, and yet so elusive…

"Oh Avatar! How wild! Oh!"

All he could see was a cinnamon & ebony blur before him, he felt delusional, his mind trying to separate from his body, he was so close, so close…and then Amaya reached behind her and stroked his balls, still riding him hard.

"Katara! Katara! I'm…ahh!ahh!" and in his fever She was there, hair streaming in the wind, brown breasts bobbing, her blue eyes blurring in his vision…

and then, he exploded.

It was so good. So good.

As he came down from the glorious release the vision's blue eyes faded into gold, katara's chocolate skin fading to Amaya's cinnamon.

She was giving him a look like a cat with a bowl of cream. "mmm. Delicious."

She dismounted, Aang let out an involuntary moan at the sudden loss of warm pussy.

"See? What a great imagination you have when you try." She gave him a wicked grin then bounced over to the refreshment table. "sex always makes me hungry. Shall I bring you something? Grapes? Wine? A sweetmeat?" She gave her ass a playful shimmy when she caught him looking at her. "More?"

Aang groaned and flopped his head back onto the pillows. "Not more. Not yet. Lemmie rest…"

"Aww, c'mon, a young thing like you? I bet with just one finger," she made a stroking motion with one manicured fingertip, "I could get you standing at full attention again."

"Water. Just water." Aang croaked. He looked himself over, then added, "Maybe a..a towel."

One landed hit him full in the face, followed by malicious laughter. Aang wiped the sweat from his face and their mixed wetness from his groin.

Then he fell backward, spreading his limbs wide over the bed and pulling a scrap of extra blanket over his midsection. He felt like he could see the heat rising from his tired body in waves.

"Aww, it's ok." She coo'd. "I understand. I've worked you hard." She winked.  
"But the best lessons worth learning take hard work, eh?"

Aang groaned.

"if you want me I'll be right here, eager and willing."

Aang didn't hear her, he was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Aang rolled over in the night to encounter a soft fleshy warm thing on his left. His foggy mind wasn't functioning, but his hand gave an experimental feel. Soft, yes. Warm, yes. Smooth, yes. Hmm.

He rolled closer and laid his head on the wall of warmth. It smelled of spice and musk. It was a good smell. He fell back to sleep.

The next time Aang awoke was to the smell of tea and oranges. Amaya was laying out breakfast and spotted him half sitting up. "Oh! I'm sorry, avatar." She said in a more cheerful version of her purr. "I meant to have you wake in my arms. But breakfast came up from the kitchens and…oh my."

Aang was staring at her with a wild, panicked look on his face. He clutched the sheet to him like a shield.

"Where am I? Who are you? What am I…." and then he noticed his clothes in a puddle in the corner, mingled with the water tribe costume. "Oh." He was turning brilliant red. "Oh!" he blinked over at Amaya.

"Morning-After-Amnesia, I understand. Your friends did bring you in here rather tipsy last night…it's almost a wonder you were…up..for as much as we did last night."

"Last night…" Aang's eyes bulged. He remembered few details but most of his Lessons were replaying in his head with frightening accuracy. At least, one part of his body was defiantly starting to remember the tongue, the hands, the slick wet heat…

"Ahh!" he clutched his head. "It hurts…"

She smiled benevolently at him.

"Aww, that's just a bit of hangover. Here," she handed him a cup of tea. "I thought this might happen so I asked that they bring you some Agni flower tea. Careful, it's hot."

Aang tried pulling more of his thoughts in order as he sipped the scalding liquid. He could already feel the sharp spike of pain start to recede.

He glanced around the room, feeling almost as if he was seeing it for the first time. The orange silk curtains were thrown wide to either side of a huge picture window. There was a garden down below, and birds chirping in the pear tree just below. The sun was bright and hung low in the sky. The mild chill from last night was gone, leaving only a pleasant sunny warmth that promised miserable heat later in the day.

"What time..?"

"It's barely midmorning. Nothing to worry about. We've arranged for a litter to take you back to the palace nice and discreet-like. No one will know that the, heh heh, Avatar, spent the night at a high end house of ill repute."

Aang sipped his tea with mild unease, although most of his panic had left his system. Until he started to think about what that day was.

"Zuko! The wedding! I have to get back! I have to get ready! I can't be missing for this long…oh no…" he turned wide, helpless eyes toward Amaya, but he wasn't really looking at her. "Katara will want to know where I've been if I'm not there for breakfast!"

Amaya sighed. As much as she liked playing with virgins, men in love were too wound up for their own good.

"All right, I'll show you downstairs. You might want some clothes on first?"

She arched an eyebrow. Aang had leapt out to the bed and was already 2 strides from the door, completely forgetting in his rush that all he was wearing was his tattoos and a startled expression.

He blushed. "I'll uh, just go do that. Yeah."

She sighed and stepped out of the room. Younger men were just too cute.

"Miss Amaya?" the handsome young avatar said quietly.

"Mmm?" she was riding along in the litter so that she could do errands for Mama Yuuko while she was out. No matter how awkward it might have been, there was no sense going back to the tea house just to go out again for that night's dinner. She was technically the youngest girl at the house still, but that was because Mama Yuuko hadn't been able to find desperate decently bred fire nation girls to replace the foreign abuctees who had been allowed to go home under the new fire lord. She had been happy for them, happy the war was over and rationing was at an end, but it did place her at the bottom of the totem pole again.

"I'm a..I'm not a…I'm not a virgin anymore right?"

She knew he was over 100 years old, according to the legends, but at that moment, the avatar sitting and staring out the window, he looked about 14. She nearly hugged him for being so damn cute.

"Of course. You're a full man now. Ready to go show that water girl of yours the man that you are."

He sighed. "That's just it. What if she finds out? What if I try making those moves on her and she figures it out…what if she hates me?"

"She'll never hate you. You'll be fine. She'll never know. Here." Amaya laid a hand on his arm. "if she asks anything about how you learned how to please her so well, look into her eyes…" Amaya leaned close. "And breathe into her ear, like this." She placed her lips right against the whirl of his ear. "And say 'I learned it while thinking about you.'"

She could feel him squirm. She laughed and sat back on her half of the litter. "And by then she'll be such putty in your hands she won't ever ask again. You can be honest about it later, when you're married. Then she'll either be hopping mad," she intercepted his protest with an upraised finger, "Or…she'll thank you for being so honest with her going into the marriage."

She took his face in her hands. "Listen to me. Your first time may be special, but your first time with the one you love is 100 times better than that, you'll see. It's as different as night and day. It'll be like going home after years at sea. You'll see. I didn't ruin anything for either of you. And," she smiled sweetly at him, "It'll be much more enjoyable of a first time for her. Trust me."

They had arrived. The Where was a nondescript little alleyway adjacent to the outer palace wall.

"Ok, you just go up the outer stairs and through the door on the roof. That'll take you down the guard's quarters and into the inner wall of the palace. Since I'm assuming you have clearance, I'm sure you can make it back to where ever you are expected to be from there. Good luck" she said just as he stepped out.

"and be good to her!" she called after, cackling as the footmen hoisted the litter and set off at a brisk jog.

--

Sokka, Zuko and Kujin had abandoned him that night, denied ever going to the Courtesan house, or not remembering, and tell Aang they got into a strip majong game in a bar that lasted all night, or until they ran out of money.

By then it was all they could do to stagger back to the palace and end up in Aang's room. Zuko fought Sokka for the bed, while Sokka then fought Kujin for the armchair, and Kujin ended up rolled into the rug with a few decorative pillows for company. Aang yelled at them for choosing his room and their hung over groaning response was that it was the one easiest to sneak into without getting seen.


End file.
